The Love Story of Starscream and Alexis
by tlcoopi7
Summary: Starscream looked back the past 10 years of his life with his beloved sparkmate Alexis and their four sparklings, triplet sons Aries, Orion, and Taurus and their daughter Lyra. Instead of seeking power, he wants to be there for his family.
1. The First Meeting

**The Love Story of Starscream and Alexis**

**Disclamer:** I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro, Inc. I just love writing about them. IPod is owned by Apple, Inc.

**Story Notes:** This is a story about Starscream and Alexis's love for each other. Starscream's jet mode is his Armada jet mode, a Sukhoi Su-35. This is based on the Armada series with additions on the other Transformers universes along with my own additions. I changed Alexis and her friends ages from 11-14 to 17 in the flashback, making her 27 in the present day.

**Author's note:** I made several editing changes thoughout the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The First Meeting**

**Present Day**

Love is a funny thing, I wondered. It works in mysterious ways that it is hard to explain it. It made me think about my own sparkmate, Alexis. When I first met Alexis, my spark felt like as if it skipped a jolt because I was looking at the most beautiful girl in the world, more beautiful than the stars. I even sensed in her that her heart skipped a beat when we first met. Some may not believe in love at first sight, but I believe it ever since the day that I met Alexis. It is an unlikely match, a Transformer and a human turned Transformer in love with each other. Ten years and four sparkling later, we are still much in love. Nothing else is more important than my family, not even power.

Ten years ago, I was the Decepticon Air Commander and second in command after Megatron. Every time that I thought about Megatron, it makes my circuits burn, because I believe that I should be the Decepticon leader, not him. I believed that since I was the Decepticon Air Commander and see the battles from the sky, that I should be leader of all Deceptions, not Megatron. His alternative form, which is a helicopter, is slow compared to mine, the fastest alternative form of all Decepticons. Megatron believed that I would not make a great Decepticon leader and mistreated me for years, even calling me a coward. After the abuse years ago, I left the Decepticons and joined the Autobots. I thought at first by joining the Autobots will help me achieve my goal of getting rid of Megatron, but I never thought it would change my life forever, but it did.

The Autobots, led by Optimus Prime, had seven young human allies: Sam, Mikaela, Alexis and her friends Carlos, Rad, Fred, and Billy. Alexis's friends were all suspicious of me, being a former Decepticon but Alexis wasn't. Alexis believed that everyone should be given a second chance, even Transformers. She has a special gift of seeing through my own spark and understanding my own feelings. I remember my first meeting with her like it was yesterday.

**Flashback ten years ago**

"Hey, guys wait up for me," Alexis yelled to her friends as they were approaching the Autobot base that one March day ten years ago. They go to the base everyday after school and in the summer, it felt like that they practically lived there.

"Maybe, Alexis, if you were paying more attention to where you are going instead tuning out the world with your iPod, you would be caught up with us," Billy yelled at her.

Once they reached the base, they stopped and looked at me, a red and white Transformer that turns into a jet. They looked at me and saw the Decepticon logos on my wings and wondered why a Decepticon will be at the Autobot base. Instead of introducing themselves and asked me who I was, they ran all the way into the control room at the base.

Only one remained with me, a pretty girl named Alexis. One look at her, my spark felt like as if it skipped a jolt. Here I am looking at the most beautiful girl ever.

"Hi, who are you? I am Alexis," Alexis said while she looked at me. She was not even afraid of me at all, in fact, she smiled at me.

"Hi, Alexis, I am Starscream. I am a Transformer that turns into a jet," I told her.

"I could see that you turned into a jet. You have a cockpit on your chest and wings on your back. What is with the logos on your wings?"

"You see, I was a Decepticon, until I found out that Megatron, the Decepticon leader, mistreated me and I got tired of it, so I defected to the Autobot side."

"You mean, like Benedict Arnold?" she asked me.

I had no idea who Benedict Arnold was, so she told me about him. She mentioned that he was an American patriot who later switched sides, fighting for the British. Even today, every American viewed Benedict Arnold as a traitor. A traitor is what the Decepticons, both present and future, will view me as.

"So, are you going to join your friends? I saw them ran off when they saw me, but you stayed," I told her.

"Nah, I don't think that I am going to join my friends today. I would rather stay with you. When I first saw you, my heart skipped a beat and I don't know why. My friends were scared because they saw the Decepticon logos on your wings and they ran. They must think that you are going to attack the Autobot base."

"Your heart skipped a beat when you first saw me? My spark, which is similar to your heart, skipped a jolt when I first saw you, a beautiful girl, who accepts me as me, not even caring about my Decepticon past."

"I believe that no one should judge another person before they get to know them. Who knows what they are missing if they judge before getting to know them. That one person that they may judge might be the most important person in their world."

Later, the boys came outside and looking for Alexis. They saw her with me.

"Hey, why are you with that Decepticon?" Carlos asked her.

Alexis was mad at her friend and told him, "Look, Carlos, his name is Starscream. He is no longer a Decepticon, but rather an Autobot. Unlike you and the rest of the guys, you did not take the time to talk to him. You simply ran because you saw only the wing logos, rather than inside his spark. I believe that he should be given a second chance. In fact, he transform into a jet."

"Oh, we're sorry about it, Alexis. We thought that he was going to attack the base," Carlos said. Carlos looked at me and said, "Hi, Starscream, I am Carlos, and these are Fred, Billy, and Rad. So how fast can you go in your jet mode?"

"I can go up to Mach 2.34, which is 1,552 mph."

"Damn, Starscream, that is really fast," all four boys told me.

"Well, at least," Alexis told her four friends, "you knew something about Starscream. Well, we better head on back home. We will see you tomorrow, Starscream."

"Ok, I will see you kids tomorrow."

They all waved bye to me. As they left, I kept thinking about Alexis. For some reason, she made my spark skipped a jolt when I first saw her and she told me that her heart skipped a beat when she first saw me. Could it mean that we are meant for each other, sparkmates?

* * *

**Author Notes:** This is the first chapter of _The Love Story of Starscream and Alexis_. This is my first fan fiction, so please comment. Chapter 2 is on the development of Starscream's and Alexis's love for one another.


	2. Falling in Love

**Chapter notes: **Song is "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Falling in Love**

Since the first day, I kept thinking about Alexis. I was sure that she is my future sparkmate. I felt it in my spark and I even scanned a picture of a small jet and loaded it into my computer for Alexis, just in case she decides to become a Transformer. I picked a jet so that we can fly into the stars together and I hope that she will like it.

While I am thinking about her, I thought about her favorite song, "I Knew I Loved You" by Savage Garden. The part of the song that touched me the most is:

_I knew I loved you before I met you/  
I think I dreamed you into life/  
I knew I loved you before I met you/  
I have been waiting all my life_

I love it every time that Alexis played the song on her iPod. I allowed her to hook it up to my USB port in my jet cockpit so that I can listen to it. It is a beautiful song, makes me think about her and I hope that someday she will be my future sparkmate and the mother of my sparklings.

**At the base, a month later**

We sat in my room in at the base watching a movie. Alexis laid on my shoulder and I stroking her gently. We both smiled, having a moment all to ourselves. Alexis later fell asleep and I just watch her sleep peacefully, admiring her beauty. Here I am, with a beautiful girl sleeping on my shoulder. I remained sitting up on my bed, allowing Alexis sleep on my shoulder. Before I recharged for the night, I simply stroke her gently and she smiled.

**The next morning**

Alexis woke up and found herself still on my shoulder. She was surprised that she stayed the night with him.

"Starscream, I slept here all night?"

"You fell asleep while we were watching the movie. You look so peaceful, I didn't want to disturb you, so I let you sleep on my shoulder. I ended up recharging myself sitting up."

"Well, I am going to the lounge and get something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Well, some scrambled Energon eggs, Energon toast, and Energon coffee. That should hold me for now."

Alexis then left the room to get us some breakfast. When Alexis left, I called out to Swindle, my Mini-Con. I wanted to ask Swindle what he thinks about Alexis.

"Swindle, what do you think about Alexis?"

"I believe that she is a nice young woman and very beautiful. You told me that she is more beautiful than the stars," Swindle beeped.

"Yeah, she is so beautiful. I want to tell her how I feel about her, but I only knew her for a month."

"When it comes to love, it has no limit. Sometimes it will take a long time; other times a shorter amount of time."

"I am wondering about something, Swindle. I want to ask her to bond with me and be my sparkmate, but how to do that?"

"It is simple. She told me that she has a wish, but told me not to tell you what the wish is. Next month, there will be a shooting star. When you take her on your nightly flight, have her look at the shooting star to make her wish and her wish will come true. When her wish comes true, tell her how you feel and propose to her."

I wanted to do something special for her. I found out that there is going to be a shooting star in the area next month. I could fly Alexis on that night and have her look at the shooting star to make her wish to be a Transformer come true. I have a feeling that Alexis have a wish to become a Transformer, which is why I scanned a jet for her.

"That is a good idea, Swindle. I will do that next month. I am glad that I found the girl of my dreams that mean so much to me. Thanks for listening."

"It is no problem. By the way, she is coming with breakfast with Optimus. I will leave you two alone," Swindle beeped and left the room.

**Alexis's conservation with Optimus**

At the same time that I talked to Swindle about my feelings for Alexis, she has the same conservation with Optimus about her feelings for me while she prepared breakfast for us. Optimus was surprised to see her early on a Saturday morning.

"Alexis, I am surprised that you are here early, especially on a Saturday. I didn't expect you to be here until later."

"I didn't come here early. I ended up staying the night."

"How did that happen?"

"While Starscream and I watched a movie in his room, I fell asleep on his shoulder. He didn't want to wake me, so he allowed me to sleep there the rest of the night. He ended up recharging last night sitting up."

"Oh, I see. Was this the first time that this happened?"

"Yeah, it was the first time. Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"The past month, I been developing these feelings for Starscream, but I have no idea on how to tell him."

"You will tell him that you love him when you are ready. He is a good Transformer, even if he is a former Decepticon, and I saw through my own optics that he cares for you. I see that you are making breakfast for both yourself and Starscream, do you need any help?"

"Yeah, I do, especially with his breakfast. He requested scrambled Energon eggs, Energon toast, and Energon coffee. I am planning on having scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice."

They worked on our breakfast and once they are done, they took it to my room.

**In Starscream's room**

"Come in," I told Alexis and Optimus after he heard the door knock. Alexis came holding her breakfast and Optimus held my breakfast. Optimus gave the breakfast to me and I told Optimus thanks just before he left the room.

"Alexis, while you were gone, Swindle told me that there will be a shooting star next month."

"I can make any wish that I want?"

"Yep, any wish and it will come true."

"I can't wait to see the shooting star."

I thought that the shooting star night will be the perfect night for us. I thought about giving her a nighttime flight so that she can make her wish. Allowing Alexis to make her wish is not the only thing that I planned. I am also planning a surprise that I will hope that Alexis will like.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Chapter 3 focuses on Alexis's wish to become a Transformer and a surprise from Starscream.


	3. Alexis's Wish

**Chapter Notes: **This is the chapter that is a must read.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Alexis's Wish**

**Two months after the meeting**

I looked around the base for Alexis. I planned on taking her for a night time jet ride to look at the stars. We love the night time stars, they are beautiful, but to me, only one thing is more beautiful than stars, Alexis.

Every time I think about her, my love for her grew more and more. It is like my Decepticon nature is slowing being replaced by my love for Alexis. I fell in love with her ever since the first meeting, but I have not told her my feelings for her. I thought that tonight is the perfect time to tell her how I felt.

I finally found Alexis waiting for me in my room. I could not take my optics off of her, thinking to myself that I am going to finally tell her how I feel about her.

"Well, Alexis, are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am ready for our flight tonight. I can't wait to see the stars."

"Tonight is going to be really special."

"How special is it going to be?"

"You will see, Alexis."

We left the base and once we were outside, I transformed into my jet mode and opened my cockpit so that Alexis can get in and once she got in, we took off. Alexis love the nighttime flights; it gives her a chance to be alone with me, especially my romantic gestures towards her. I am so in love with her, even more in love with her tonight.

"Alexis, I told you that tonight is going to be a special night. If you look at your right, you will find a shooting star. When you see it, make a wish and it will come true when we land."

"Ok, I will look at it and make my wish." Alexis made her wish while looking at the shooting star. She has not told me what her wish is, but I have a feeling that her wish is to become a Transformer.

We landed close to the base and Alexis got out of the cock pit. I transformed into my robot mode. Once Alexis reached ground, she felt her body change, circuits replaced the inside of her body, optics replaced her eyes, her skin is now metal and she was at eye level with me. Alexis's wish came true, she is now a Transformer.

"Alexis, is that you?"

"Yeah, Starscream, it is me. I made a wish to become a Transformer."

I could not stop looking at Alexis. Here she is once a young woman, now a female Transformer, and looking more beautiful than ever.

"Gosh, Alexis, you are so beautiful. Do you remember the day that we first met, when you and your friends came over to the base, that you were the only one that took the time to talk to me?"

"Yes, I remember it. You told me that you were a Decepticon and later went to the Autobots because of Megatron's mistreatment of you. On the same day, my heart felt like that it skipped a beat. Now, my spark feels like as if it skipped a jolt."

"My spark felt the same way and still does each time I see you. Alexis, I want to tell you that ever since that day, I fell in love with you. My spark told me that I finally met my spark partner and someday will be my sparkmate. I love you so much, Alexis."

"I love you too, Starscream."

I wanted to kiss her, but wanted to do one more thing. I went down on one knee, held Alexis's hand, and looked up her optics with love. I smiled at her and asked her the one question that I waited to ask her for two months.

"Alexis, will you bond with me and become my sparkmate?"

"Of course I will, Starscream. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Alexis. Now can I kiss you?'

"Of course, you can."

We kissed in the starry night and went back inside the base.

* * *

**Author's note: **Chapter 4 focuses on Starscream and Alexis's announcement of her transformation and their upcoming bonding ceremony.


	4. Planning a Bonding Ceremony

**Chapter Notes: **I am introducing the Transformers 2007 movie universe Bumblebee, Sam Witwicky, and Mikaela Banes and Transformers G1 Arcee.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Planning the Bonding Ceremony**

We walked into the base together and once we were inside, everyone looked at Alexis. Instead of a young woman, they saw a female Transformer, and a beautiful one with purple and teal armor with green optics. Everyone was surprised at Alexis's transformation, they could not believe that she became a Transformer, they were entirely speechless. To break the silence, I started my announcement.

"Last month, I talked to Swindle about doing something special for Alexis. He mentioned to me about a shooting star that came here tonight. He also mentioned to me that Alexis have this one wish, but promised her that he would not tell me what the wish is."

I looked at Swindle and asked him, "Swindle, you knew that Alexis's wish is to become a Transformer?"

"Yeah, I know that it is her wish. She told me not to tell you because she wanted it to be a surprise for you."

"The wish is her surprise to me?"

"Yeah, it is. She loves you and wanted to do something special for you. Like you told me that you wanted to do something special for her also. What is the special thing that you did for her?"

I was nervous with everyone staring at me. I took a few deep breaths and told them about my special thing that I did for Alexis.

"Tonight, I took Alexis on a nighttime flight to look at the stars. Once I saw the shooting star, I told Alexis to look at it and make her wish. Once we were on the ground, her wish to be a Transformer came true. I could not stop looking at her because she is so beautiful and we confessed our love for one another and we fell in love with each other on the first day that we met. Since that day, I knew that she is the one that my spark longs for and tonight, I asked her to be my beloved sparkmate and she said yes. After Alexis gave me her yes, we kissed under the stars."

"Aw, that is so romantic, Starscream. I never thought that you can love another, much less have a romantic side," Mikaela Banes, Sam Witwicky's girlfriend said.

"Way to go, Screamer," Sam said. "So when is the wedding?"

"The wedding, or what Transformers call it, bonding, well, I don't know when it is going to be yet. I will have to ask Alexis to see what she thinks." I looked to my beloved Alexis and asked her, "Alexis, when do you think will be a good date?"

"I am thinking about sometime next month. We can have it right here on base."

"Alexis, Starscream," Optimus said, "I am really happy that you two have decided to share your lives together. I want both of you to know that I am happy to officiate the ceremony."

"Oh, thank you so much, Optimus. It is one less thing that we have to worry about," I told him.

"Mikaela, I want to ask you something and I am going to bring you to eye level," Alexis told Mikaela. She then lowered her hand down so that Mikaela could climb on it and slowly put her at eye level.

"So, what are you going to ask me?"

"Well, I am wondering if you could be my maid of honor and help me plan the wedding?"

"I will be honored, Alexis. I never planned a wedding before, let alone a Transformer one."

"You do know that there will be both Transformers and humans at this wedding. I want it to be special."

"You got it, Alexis."

"I am wondering if you could ask Arcee if she could also be part of it so that she can put me at eye level."

"Yeah, I can ask her about it."

Alexis then lowered Mikaela down on the floor so that she can climb off Alexis's hand. Alexis looked around for Arcee and wanted to ask her if she would like to part of the wedding party.

"Arcee, I am wondering if you could be part of my wedding party. During the ceremony, you could put Mikaela on your shoulder so that she can be at eye level."

"I will be honored to. In fact, I will help you plan the wedding"

"Thanks, I do need all the help that I can get."

Sam noticed that Alexis asked Mikaela to be her maid of honor and thought of an idea. Even Bumblebee noticed that Alexis asked Arcee to be a part of the wedding party so that Mikaela could be at eye level.

"Hey, Screamer," he hollered at me and waved his arms to get my attention. I lowered my hand down so that I can talk to him at eye level.

"I am wondering, since Alexis is going to have Mikaela to be her maid of honor, I am wondering if you are going to have a best man?"

"Is that the one that will stand next to me during the ceremony?"

"Yeah, that what the best man does."

"Well, Sam, do you want to be my best man?"

"Yep, Screamer, I really do."

I noticed that Arcee is going to be a part of the wedding party, to stand next to Alexis and to give Mikaela a boost. I know the perfect Transformer for the job, Bumblebee. I went to the other side of the room and asked him about it.

"Bumblebee, since I asked Sam to be my best man and you are close to him, I am wondering if you could stand next to me at the ceremony and to give Sam a boost."

"I will be honored to stand next to you on your special day and to give Sam a boost. Alexis is going to be the perfect sparkmate for you."

I blushed when Bumblebee said that Alexis is going to be the perfect sparkmate. I knew that since the day I met and can't wait until the day that she will be my sparkmate.

Well, we got three things taken care off for the wedding, the location, Optimus to officiate, and the four attendants, two human and two Transformers. We have some more planning to do and I hope that my beloved Alexis will have her dream wedding.

The girls went off to plan the wedding, Mikaela helping out with the planning for the human guests and Arcee helping out with the planning for the Transformers guests. They both helped out with the decorations and the ceremony itself.

During the next month, Optimus met with us to plan the ceremony and both separate and joint counseling sessions. I can't wait for next month to come; my beloved Alexis will finally be my sparkmate. I know that she will be the perfect mother for my little sparklings.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 will be Starscream and Alexis's bonding ceremony.


	5. The Bonding Ceremony

**Chapter Notes: **The first major Starscream-Alexis moment.This chapter has some bonding situations, making this chapter rated M.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Bonding Ceremony**

**A month after the announcement  
**

**Starcream getting ready for the ceremony**

"Will you hold still, Screamer," Sam told me as Bumblebee was polishing my armor. We were in my room getting ready for the ceremony. They thought that since this is a formal occasion, that my armor should be polished. I didn't think that my armor is that dirty, but they insist that they polish it.

As they polished me, I kept thinking about my beloved Alexis. I wish that I could see her, but she is also getting ready for the ceremony with Mikaela and Arcee in her room. Sam mentioned to me that there is a custom of the couple not seeing each other before the ceremony, saying that it is bad luck. I was not familiar with that custom, but Sam explained that long time ago, marriages were arranged by families and sometimes that the couple will not see each other until the wedding day. I thought it was strange, not meeting one's own sparkmate until the wedding. Just two more hours and my beloved Alexis and I will be sparkmates.

An hour later, as Bumblebee just finished polishing me, Optimus knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Starscream, it is time for the ceremony. You look really nice today."

"Thanks. I can't believe that Alexis and I are going to be sparkmates soon and the thought of it is making me nervous."

"You will be ok. I am going to leave to get the girls." Optimus then left the room. When he left, both Sam and Bumblebee turned to me.

"Well, Screamer, it is your big day," Sam told me. "Have you got something for Alexis, to show her your love for her?"

"Yeah, I did. Before she became a Transformer, I scanned a jet for her vehicle mode. I thought that the jet will be perfect since we both like to see the stars and I want her to fly next to me when we see the stars together."

"That is a wonderful present for her," Bumblebee told me. "Now she is a Transformer, she will need a vehicle mode, and the jet will fit her perfectly."

"It is not the same jet as mine. I scanned a different jet because my triplet brothers have the same jet as me."

"I didn't know that you are a triplet," Sam said. "So who are your brothers?"

"Skywarp and Thundercracker, they are both Decepticons. They got mad when I became an Autobot. There is a chance that Alexis and I will have triplets since I am a triplet."

"Does she know about your triplet brothers?"

"Yeah, she knows about them, but she has not met them, yet. I hope that she does not meet them; they might do something bad to her. Well, we better get to the main hall."

**The Ceremony**

After Sam and Bumblebee got done helping me prepare for the ceremony, we waited outside the main hall for Optimus. Optimus was going to lead the procession, then me, then Bumblebee and Sam. Sam is going to be on Bumblebee's shoulder during the ceremony. Once we are in our places, the girls will come in, first Arcee and Mikaela, who is going to be on Arcee's shoulder, and then finally, the most beautiful femme ever, my beloved Alexis.

As we are getting ready for the ceremony, the guests began to arrived, both human and Transformer. I saw out of the human guests, both Alexis's parents and her friends Rad, Carlos, Fred, and Billy there. Her parents were not too happy about her wanting to be with me, but they came to show their support for her. Lucky for me, there were no Decepticons; they would ruin my special day.

When the guests settled down in their seats, the ceremony started. Optimus started the procession, carrying a Cybertronian book with him along with an English translation of the ceremony. Since there are human guests that does not know Cybertronian, and since Alexis is only learning Cybertronian**, **we decided to have the ceremony in English. Bumblebee, Sam, and I followed Optimus, with me leading the way.

Once we got to our spots, the girls joined the procession, with Arcee and Mikaela leading the way. Finally, Alexis joined the procession and everyone stood when she walked into the room. While she walked down the aisle, I could not stop looking at her, she is so beautiful. I thought about our future together, our own place and our future sparklings.

Once she is by my side, I grabbed her hand and held it throughout the ceremony. Optimus then started the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to join Alexis and Starscream as they make their life journey together. The spark bond is a special bond between two Transformers, that spark bond is broken into two until it is reunited with the other half, where the two sparks will become one, making Alexis and Starscream sparkmates. With this spark bond, they will show their love for each other and for any future sparklings that they will have. Now, Alexis and Starscream is standing before both us and Primus and making a public commitment to their love for one another."

Optimus looked at me and said, "Starscream, do you take Alexis to be your beloved sparkmate, to be with her at all times, in both good times and bad times, for all eternity?"

"I do."

Optimus then looked at Alexis and said, "Alexis, do you take Starscream to be your beloved sparkmate, to be with him at all times, in both good times and bad times, for all eternity?"

"I do."

Optimus continued with the ceremony. "Alexis, you will remove Starscream's spark chamber cover and Starscream, you will remove Alexis's spark chamber cover. Alexis and Starscream will join their sparks together as a sign of their love for one another."

Optimus looked at me and said, "Starcream, repeat after me. 'Alexis, my spark is now your spark.'"

I looked into Alexis's optics with love and said to her, "Alexis, my spark is now your spark. I love you, Alexis."

Optimus then looked at Alexis and said, "Alexis, repeat after me. 'Starscream, my spark is now your spark.'"

Alexis looked into my optics with love and said to me, "Starscream, my spark is now your spark. I love you, Starscream."

Optimus finished the ceremony with, "By the power vested in me, Primus, and Cybertron, I now pronounce you both sparkmates. Starscream, you can kiss her now."

I pulled Alexis close to me; our spark chambers joined together, and kissed her. During the kiss, our two sparks joined as one.

After the kiss, we celebrated in the lounge with the guests. It was just a simple affair, just cake and punch both human cake and punch and Energon cake and punch. We linked our arms together and drank the Energon punch. We also cut the first slice of the Energon cake and put a piece in each other mouths. The guests brought us presents that we are going to open the next day during brunch.

Throughout the celebration, I kept kissing Alexis. I can't believe that she is finally my sparkmate. With Alexis by my side, I am a one happy Transformer. I can't wait to start a family with her.

I want to give her a special present from me and I wanted to spend some time alone with her. I turned to our guests and said, "Thank you all for coming to celebrate this special occasion with Alexis and me. I am going to go to spend some quality time with my beloved sparkmate."

**Starscream's and Alexis's Time Alone**

Alexis and I left the room, and head over to my room. I picked Alexis up and carried her into my room. Once we are in, I told her, "I have a surprise for you. A few months ago, I scanned a jet that you can use as your vehicle mode so that we can fly together in the nighttime sky with the stars. I thought that it will be the perfect gift to you, my beloved sparkmate."

"It is so beautiful, Starscream. I love it so much. I hope that you scanned more jets for our sparklings so that they can fly with us."

"I sure did. I will load up the jet's image into your system and your body will change into that jet." I then loaded up the jet into my beloved Alexis's system and watched her changed into a jet. Once she became a jet, she is more beautiful than ever.

"It looks really good on me; you sure did pick the right jet for me."

"I am glad that you like it. Well, since we are alone, you know what I am thinking?"

"I know what you are thinking, our first time to bond."

I started kissing Alexis and slowly removing her armor. Alexis started removing my armor and once our armor was off, I laid Alexis on the bed and I positioned myself on top of her. I started exploring her body, kissing her, and I heard her moan in pleasure.

Alexis then grabbed me and switch positions with me. She started exploring my body, kissing, and her kisses made me moan in pleasure.

We went back to our original positions. I looked into her optics and ask her, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am ready."

We took our spark covers off and have our sparks joined as one. It is an incredible feeling, bonding with my beloved sparkmate. Our first bonding took a lot of energy and we recharged for the night. Just before I recharged for the night, I gave my beloved sparkmate a kiss and held her in my arms. I went into recharge holding my beloved sparkmate in my arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I thought that Starscream and Alexis should share their bond with each other with a Transformer equivalent of a wedding, making it more romantic. I used their bonding for their first night as sparkmates. Chapter 6 will take 3 months later after the ceremony with Starscream and Alexis adjusting to bonded life and expecting triplet sparklings.


	6. Expecting Triplet Sparklings

**Chapter Notes: **A big surprise for Starscream and Alexis. In this chapter, I am introducing the Transformers 2007 movie universe Ironhide.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Expecting Triplet Sparklings**

**Three months after the ceremony**

"My beloved Alexis, are you feeling alright?" I asked to my beloved sparkmate. Our bonded life together is only three months long and already, my beloved Alexis is not feeling well. The past week, Energon been escaping her body and she could hardly hold any down.

"I think I got something and the Energon will not stay down for a week. I need to see Red Alert to see what it is."

"Ok, I will take you to see Red Alert." I picked up my beloved Alexis and carried her to the medical bay.

"Starscream, what is wrong with Alexis?" Red Alert asked me when I carried her to the medical bay.

"She has not been feeling well the past few days and she could hardly hold any Energon down."

"Lay her down and I will check her out."

I laid her down on the exam table and Red Alert started his examination.

"Alexis, how long have you felt this way?"

"The past week and I could hardly hold down any Energon."

"I will do a scan to see what is causing you not to hold down the Energon."

"Ok, Red Alert," my beloved sparkmate told him. She then looked at me and said, "Will you hold my hand while Red Alert is doing the scan."

"I will, my beloved Alexis. I want you to feel better." I then gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

Red Alert did the scan and has a surprised look on his face.

"Well, Alexis, the good news is that you are not sick."

"Then why I could hardly hold down any Energon?"

"Alexis, Starscream, in the scan, I detected three unsparked sparklings that are twelve weeks along. You are going to be spark parents of triplet sparklings. Congratulations, you two."

Once I heard the news, I kissed my beloved sparkmate and told her, "Oh, my beloved Alexis, we are going to be spark parents of triplet sparklings." I am so excited that I am going to be a spark father, a spark father to triplets, that I could hardly contain myself.

"Did you find out what they are yet, Red Alert?" my beloved sparkmate and future mother of my little sparklings asked.

"It is too early to tell, Alexis. I want to come here every month to check on both you and your sparklings." Red Alert then turned to me and said, "Starscream, I want you to help her out, to make sure that she does not get too stressed."

"I will do that. Red Alert, is it ok for me to use the comlink to talk to Optimus?"

"Sure, Starscream, you can use it."

I walked up to the comlink and pushed the button to Optimus's comlink.

"Optimus, this is Starscream. I want to ask you if you could make an announcement for everyone to come to the command room."

"What announcement do you want to make, Starscream?"

"I want to tell everyone that Alexis and I are expecting triplet sparklings."

"What, Starscream? You two only been bonded for three months and already Alexis is expecting and with three sparklings. I thought that you two will have triplets since you are a triplet. I will call everyone down to the command room so that you and Alexis can make your announcement."

"Thanks, Optimus." I then released the button and heard Optimus's announcement on the main com-link.

"This Optimus, I need everyone to the control room. Starscream and Alexis have an announcement that they want to share with us."

Alexis, Red Alert, and I heard the other Autobots' responses through the com-link. We left the medical bay and head towards the command center. In the command center, all the Autobots, including our human allies Sam, Mikaela, Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred were waiting.

Optimus started, "I call all of you for an important announcement that Starscream and Alexis want to share with us. Starscream, Alexis, you can tell them your announcement."

"You can tell the announcement, my beloved Starscream, I want to sit down and rest."

"Ok, my beloved sparkmate, I will." We kissed each other before I stood to make the announcement. I started the announcement to the rest of the Autobots, "Alexis and I wanted to share something with all of you. Since we consider all of you as family, especially with helping us with our changes, me going from a Decepicon to an Autobot and Alexis's transformation from being a human to a Transformer, we thought that the first ones that we tell about our news is all of you. As all of you know, we only been bonded for three months and growing more love with each other."

"Hurry up, Starscream, I want to hear the news, not a speech," Ironhide hollered at me.

"Well, since we have an impatient Ironhide here, we do have good news to share. Alexis and I are expecting triplet sparklings."

The command room remained silent until Sam and Rad yelled, "Way to go, Screamer, you're going to be a dad to triplets."

"Yeah, Sam and Rad, I am."

Mikaela and Arcee walked up to Alexis and they both ask her, "So how does it feel to be a mom to triplets?"

"I hope that I will do alright. I never dealt with triplets before and Starscream is going to help me out on it, since he knows more about triplets, since he is one."

"Oh, Arcee and I are wondering if we could hold a baby, or in your case, a sparking, shower for you. We could invite all of the Transformers and the boys to it," Mikaela said.

"Mickaela and Arcee, you two thought up the greatest idea to help our sparklings out." You both helped me out planning our bonding ceremony and now both of you are helping out with the sparkling shower."

"I could not wait to see the little sparkling when they are born," Arcee said. "Alexis, if you don't mind, how far along are you and do you know what the sparklings are?"

"No, I don't mind. For the first question, according to Red Alert, they are four weeks along. For the second question, I don't know yet. Red Alert said that it is too early to tell. I should know in a few months and when I do know, I will let both of you know."

"Ok, Alexis, just let us know. If you need anything or a sparkling sitter, don't hesitate to ask us," Arcee said.

"I will keep that in mind. I need to rest, this day feels so long."

I noticed that my beloved Alexis is getting tired from all of the excitement, so I came over to her.

"You want to go back to our quarters so that you can rest, my beloved Alexis?"

"Yeah, I do. This day feels so long for me."

"I will take care of both you and our little sparklings and I will protect both you and them at all costs."

"I know that you do."

"I love you so much, my beloved sparkmate."

"I love you too."

Just before we left to go to our quarters, we heard Ironhide yelled at us, "Get a room, you two."

"We are heading there right now, Ironhide," I told him with a huge grin. We left the command room and headed back to our quarters, carrying Alexis along the way. Optimus gave us family sized quarters on the base with enough space for privacy as a bonding gift to us.

Once we got into our room, we lay down and recharged for the night, with my beloved sparkmate in my arms, looking more beautiful than ever, especially with carrying our triplet sparklings. I could not believe that we are going to be spark parents.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Chapter 7 will focus on Alexis's pregnancy and the sparking of the triplet sparklings.


	7. The Sparking of the Triplet Sparklings

**Chapter Notes: **This is the chapter that you all are waiting for, the sparking of the triplet sparklings.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Sparking of the Triplet Sparklings**

**Six Months Later**

For the next six months, until it was time for our sparklings were sparked**, **we went down the medical bay each month to check up on the progress on how our sparklings are doing. For the final month, however, Red Alert wanted us to come down every week, in case they are ready to be sparked. In each examination, Red Alert does an ultrasound scan and printed off the ultrasound scans.

"Things are looking good, Alexis. It won't be long until the mechs are sparked," Red Alert said. We found out that we are going to have triplet mechs two months after finding out that we are going to be spark parents.

A month ago, Mikaela and Arcee threw a sparking shower for us. All the guests brought over sparkling stuff for our little sparklings, especially supplies, and with expecting three sparklings; we need all the supplies that we need. I also worked on the nursery the past few months and now it is finished, I am going to show it to my beloved Alexis.

"Thank you, Red Alert," my beloved Alexis said. She then turned to me and asked, "Sweetie, did you hear that, we are going to have three healthy mech sparklings?"

"Yeah, I sure did my beloved sparkmate. I can't wait for them to arrive and give them their jet modes. When we get home, I have a surprise for you."

"I can't wait to see it, my beloved Starscream."

Red Alert looked at us while we kissed and said, "Starscream and Alexis, I bet that you two are going to have a lot of sparklings, since you two could not keep your hands off each other. Starscream, I could not believe that you got Alexis pregnant on your bonding night."

I looked at Red Alert and said, "You sound like Ironhide. Every time we show any affection towards each other, he yells to us, 'Get a room, you two.'"

"Yep, that is Ironhide for ya."

"As for getting my beloved Alexis pregnant on our bonding night, I will not have it any other way. Before we bonded, we talked about when to have sparklings, and she mentioned 'I want to start on our bonding night.' Well, here we are, nine months later, expecting triplets." I then turned to my beloved Alexis, kissed her, and asked her, "Is that right, my beloved sparkmate?"

"It sure is, sweetie. I can't wait to for them to be sparked," my beloved Alexis said. Then I saw her in pain and cried out, "Oh, Primus, I think that they are ready to come out."

"Alexis, from my scan, it looks like that they are ready to be sparked. I just want you to relax and take deep breaths."

"I am trying to relax, you idiot."

"Starscream, try to get Alexis to relax."

I could not bear to see my beloved Alexis in so much pain, so I told her, "Breathe, my beloved sparkmate, just breathe deeply."

"Ok, I will. I am so glad that you are here with me, watching our triplets being sparked."

"I want to be there for you and our triplets, especially to see them being sparked."

"Did you mention that we have a surprise for me?"

"Yeah, I did. It is a nursery. Once I found out that we are going to be spark parents, I started working on it. I just finished it last month, arranging all the stuff that we got during the sparkling shower."

"Now, I remember. You posted a 'Keep Out' sign on the door so that I could not go in. It is such a wonderful surprise, now our little sparklings will have their own room."

"I even hooked up a comlink in there, in case they need something."

"I hate to break up your conservation, but I think that Alexis is ready to push. Starscream, get behind Alexis for support. Have her hold your hands while she is pushing."

"I will do that." I then got behind my beloved Alexis and told her, "Grab my hands. It is almost over, our triplets are being sparked."

My beloved Alexis grabbed my hands and leaned against me while she is getting ready to push.

"Alexis, it is time to start pushing," Red Alert said.

"I am pushing, you idiot. I want this to be over with."

"You are doing well. One is getting ready to come out. I want you push harder," Red Alert said.

"Oh, Primus, it hurts so much." When my beloved Alexis pushed harder, she squeezed my hands harder. I wish that I didn't see her in so much pain, especially with delivering our sparklings. If I could, I would carry them for her, but I can't. All I could do is to give her as much love and support that I can.

Just after that one push, a little mech sparkling came out. I glanced at our little mech sparkling and saw that he have the same red and white coloring as me. I then told my beloved Alexis, "We have a little mech sparkling and he has the same coloring as me."

"He sure is beautiful," my beloved Alexis told me.

"It looks like that another one is ready to come out. Alexis, I need to push again," Red Alert said.

"Give me some Energon to dull the pain!" Unfortunately for her, she did not receive any because two pushes later; another little mech sparkling came out, this one with the purple and white coloring, the purple from my beloved Alexis and the white from me.

I then told my beloved sparkmate, "We now have two mech sparklings and the second one have the purple coloring from you and the white coloring from me."

"They are so beautiful. Just one more sparkling left to be sparked."

"Just one more sparkling left, Alexis. I need you to push again," Red Alert said.

"I want this sparkling out now, Red Alert," my beloved Alexis yelled to Red Alert. She pushed two more times, until our third sparkling came out, and this one with the teal and white coloring, the teal from her and the white from me.

I kissed the top of my beloved Alexis's head and told her, "You did a great job, bring our mech triplet sparklings into the world."

"I sure did. I am thinking that since we both love the stars, that we name them after constellations, the red and white sparkling Aries, the purple and white one Orion, and the teal and white one Taurus."

"They are wonderful names for our sons."

Red Alert attended to our boys to check out their systems to make sure that they are working, and thankfully, they are. After their systems are checked, he called out to me, "Starscream, do you want to cut the cords?"

"I sure do." I went over to Red Alert to get ready to cut my sons' cords.

Red Alert got Aries ready and placed the cord between two fingers and instructed me, "I want you to cut just below my fingers." I followed Red Alert's instructions and cut Aries's cord just below the fingers. Red Alert gave me the same instructions when I cut both Orion's and Taurus's cords.

After I cut our sparklings' cords, we carried them to their mother, my beloved Alexis. Red Alert held Aries and I held Orion and Taurus, one in each arm. We presented them to her and Red Alert said, "I bet that you can't wait to hold your sons, Alexis."

"Red Alert, hand me Aries to me so that I can hold him." Red Alert then gave my beloved sparkmate our oldest sparkling, Aries. I sat down next to her, holding both Orion and Taurus.

"Now we have our triplet mech sparklings in our arms. I couldn't believe that I am finally a spark dad."

"I couldn't believe that I am a spark mom, especially to three beautiful mech sparklings."

Red Alert came over and said, "Alexis, Starscream, I am going to give you some time to bond with your boys. I am going to make an announcement over the comlink to let everyone know that the boys are finally here." He then went over the comlink and pushes the main button to make the announcement, "This is Red Alert and I want to make the announcement that Alexis and Starscream are now the proud spark parents of triplet mech sparklings, Aries, Orion, and Taurus."

After Red Alert made the announcement, the medical bay filled quickly, with Optimus, Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee and Arcee reaching there first.

"Oh, they are so cute," Mikaela said. "One looks like Starscream and the other two have a bit of both of you. What are their names?"

I started telling everyone their names, "Since we both like stars, we named them after constellations, the red and white one is Aries, the purple and white one is Orion and the teal and white is Taurus."

Optimus then said to me, "They are good names for your sons, Starscream, I am sure that they will make good future Autobot seekers. I hope that you will teach them everything that you know."

"I am planning on doing that for them and as well as any other sparklings that my beloved Alexis and I have."

Optimus then turned to the group and said, "I believe that Starscream and Alexis needs some time with their sons." Optimus then turned towards the door and left the medical bay.

After Optimus left, everyone, except for Red Alert, left the medical bay. Once everyone left, Red Alert addressed us, "Alexis, Starscream, I am allowing you two to stay here for two days, both to allow Alexis to recover and I can keep an optic on your sons."

"Ok, Red Alert," I told him. We stayed in the medical bay for two days to allow my beloved sparkmate to recover from giving sparking and to make sure our boys are healthy. Two days later, we took our sons home.

**Two days later**

When we left the medical bay and went home, I showed my beloved Alexis the nursery. It is a simple nursery with three cribs, toys, a changing table with the com-link, and two rocking chairs, along with the supplies. I even painted the walls red with white trim.

"Oh, honey, it is so beautiful."

I then kissed my beloved Alexis and said, "It sure is. How about we lay our sons down so that they could recharge and then we could back to our room to recharge?"

"I got a better idea, how about we bond and then we recharge for the night?

"You read my mind, my beloved Alexis."

We laid the boys down into their cribs and then we went to our room to have the most special bond ever since our first bonding.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A year after Starscream and Alexis met and fell in love and nine months after they bonded, they are finally spark parents to triplet mech sparklings. Chapter 8 takes place 5 years after the triplets were sparked and there is another surprise waiting.


	8. A Surprise For the Triplets

**Chapter Notes: **This chapter takes place six years after the first meeting, in which a year later, the triplets were sparked. Five years later, Starscream and Alexis's boys are growing up and their parents have a surprise for them. Alexis's jet mode is based on the G1 Starscream F-15 Eagle jet mode. The boys' jet modes are the same one as Starscream, a Sukhoi Su-35. The story "The Three Little Mini-Cons" is the Transformers version of "The Three Little Pigs."

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Surprise for the Triplets**

**Five years after the triplets were sparked**

**The triplets getting their jet modes  
**

I was at the computer in the living room in our family quarters, getting ready to load the jet modes into our sons. I thought that at the age of five, that they should be ready for their jet modes. Just as I was loading up the pictures onto the computer, my son Aries walked in.

"Hey, Daddy, what are those pictures that you have on the computer?" Aries asked me.

"Aries, these are several jet modes that I scanned."

"Why do you scan them, Daddy?"

"You see, Aries, each Transformer has their own vehicle mode. Some Transformers are cars, like Bumblebee, others are trucks, like Ironhide and Optimus, and some are jets, just like Mommy and me."

"So, can I be a jet like you and Mommy?"

"Yeah, Aries, you can be a jet like me and Mommy."

"Which jet modes are you and Mommy, Daddy?"

"I am a Sukhoi Su-35 and Mommy is an F-15 Eagle."

"Cool, I want to be a Sukhoi Su-35, just like you, Daddy."

I smiled when Aries wanted the same jet mode as me. I guess that he wants to be just like his daddy.

I hooked up the computer to Aries and downloaded the Sukhoi Su-35 jet mode into his system. I watched as Aries changed into a red and white Sukhoi Su-35 jet mode. When he is done, I unhooked him from the computer.

"Look, Daddy, I look just like you."

"Yeah, you sure do, Aries. Can you get Orion so that I can load up his jet mode?"

Aries then turned on his comlink and said, "Orion, Daddy want to load up your jet mode into your system."

I then heard Orion replied, "I will be there in a minute."

"Aries, I could done that."

A minute later, Orion came in and saw Aries's jet mode and stated, "Aries, you look just like Daddy, with the red and white coloring and the Sukhoi Su-35 jet mode."

When Orion correctly identified Aries's jet mode, I was surprised and so I asked him, "Orion, how do you know your jet modes?"

"From you, Daddy. You taught us what it means to be a seeker and I want to be the Autobot Air Commander when I grow up."

"In order to do that, Orion, you must do the best that you can and always listen to instructions, especially from both Jetfire and myself."

"I will do that, Daddy."

"Ok, which jet mode do you want, Orion?"

"I want the same one, Daddy."

"That is an excellent choice, Orion. It fits perfectly for a future Autobot Air Commander." I then hooked up Orion to the computer and loaded the Sukhoi Su-35 into his system and once his body changed into a Sukhoi Su-35 I unhooked him from the computer.

Just as Orion was done with his download, Taurus came into the living room and saw his brothers' jet modes and commented, "You both look like Daddy with the Sukhoi Su-35 jet mode." Taurus then said to me, "Daddy, I want the same one."

I am impressed that both Orion and Taurus know their jet modes. "Ok, Taurus. Just come here so that I can download it into your system." Taurus then came towards me to get his jet mode. I hooked him up to the computer, loaded the Sukhoi Su-35 jet mode into his system, and once his body changed into a Sukhoi Su-35 jet mode, I unhooked him from the computer. Now my boys look just like me and I know that they will be great future seekers for the Autobots.

"Boys, since you got your jet modes, are you forgetting something?"

In unison, my sons went up to hug me and said, "Thanks for our jet modes, Daddy."

"That is a lot better. Mommy will be home from the medical bay shortly."

"Why is Mommy seeing Red Alert?" Aries asked me.

"She is not feeling well and wants to make sure that she is ok. Now go along and play until Mommy gets home."

"Ok, Daddy, we will," all my boys said just before they left to play in their room until their mommy, my beloved Alexis come home.

**At the medical bay**

At the same time that I gave our boys their jet modes, my beloved sparkmate was not feeling well, so she went down to the medical bay to get an exam by Red Alert, who ran some scans.

"Alexis, I detected from your scans that you are expecting a sparkling that is 12 weeks along. Your boys will have a little brother or sister."

"Oh, that is great news. I need to tell it to Starscream; he will be so happy that we are getting another sparkling."

"Is there any reason why he is not here? During your pregnancy with the boys, he was at every appointment."

"He is at home with the boys. Today, they are getting their jet modes."

"I bet that they are excited. How are they doing?"

"Well, Aries always asking everyone questions and even annoyed Ironhide a few times with his questions. If the Autobots have their own newspaper, he would make a good reporter. Orion wants to be the Autobot Air Commander when he grows up, so he is learning a lot about jets. Taurus wants to be the Autobot Seeker Commander when he grows up, so he is also learning a lot about jets."

"Ironhide gets annoyed real easily, especially when you two show affection towards each other."

"I know, every time that we do, he yells to us, 'Get a room, you two.'"

"About Aries with his questions, have he asked about Starscream being a former Decepticon and you being a former human?"

"As far as I know, he hasn't yet, but I think that he might some day. Starscream is not too sure about telling the boys about his Decepticon past, especially about his brothers Skywarp and Thundercracker. All they see are two Autobots that love each other and them. Excuse me, Red Alert; Starscream is calling from the comlink."

"Ok, Alexis. I will write my report in my office so that you can talk to Starscream privately."

"Ok."

I talked to my beloved Alexis on the comlink, "Hey, my beloved sparkmate, did you find everything ok?"

"Red Alert detected an unsparked sparkling."

"That is really great news. How far along are you?"

"Twelve weeks"

"Do you know if it is a boy or girl yet?"

"It is too early to tell, we should know in two months. Did you give the boys their jet modes?"

"Yes, I did and they picked their own. For some reason, they all picked mine, a Sukhoi Su-35. I guess that they wanted to be like their daddy. Aries asked me about the different jet modes, but Orion and Taurus knew which jet mode is which. I do see some future Autobot Air Commander and Seeker Commander in them."

"I am glad that they like their jet modes. I will be home shortly so that we can tell the boys that they are going to have a younger brother or sister."

"I love you, my beloved Alexis."

"I love you too, my beloved Starscream."

We disconnected from the comlink and once we disconnected my beloved Alexis went to Red Alert's office.

"So, Alexis, did Starscream actually gave the boys their jet modes?"

"They got their jet modes and he let them pick their own. They all picked Starscream's jet mode, a Sukhoi Su-35."

"I guess that they wanted to be like their daddy. They will make great Autobot seekers when they grow up."

"They sure will, Red Alert. I am heading home now."

"Ok, Alexis. Don't forget that you will come back next month."

"Ok, Red Alert. Bye."

"Bye, Alexis."

Then my beloved Alexis left the medical bay and headed on home.

**Telling the boys the news**

"Hey, my beloved sparkmate, I miss you," I told my beloved Alexis when she came home.

"I miss you too. Do you know where the boys are at? We need to tell them the news."

"They are in their room playing. I will get them." I contacted the boys through the comlink, "Boys, Mommy is home and we have a surprise."

Oh, goody, a surprise," I heard them say and they rushed into the living room.

"Their jet modes look really good on them."

I kissed my beloved Alexis, "You know that I only pick out the best jet modes for my sparklings to choose."

"I know that you do. We need to get the boys to settle down." My beloved sparkmate kissed me again and told the boys, "Boys, Daddy and I need to tell all of you something, so I want all of you on the couch."

"Ok, Mommy," the boys said while they got on the couch.

Once they got settled, we told them the news.

"Boys, today I went to see Red Alert because I thought that I was not feeling well."

"Mommy, are you ok now?" Orion asked.

"Yes, Orion, Mommy is ok. Red Alert did a scan and found out that I am going to have another sparkling."

I stepped in and said, "Boys, that mean that you are getting a little brother or sister."

"I want to see the sparkling," Aries said.

"Aries, the sparkling is inside Mommy and will be there until he or she is sparked. When Mommy has her appointment with Red Alert next month, we will take all of down there so that you can watch your little brother or sister grow inside Mommy until it is sparked."

"Do you know when the sparkling will come, Mommy?" Taurus asked.

"The sparkling is due in October, Taurus. Now it is getting late and you have school in the morning, so I want you all to go to bed. We will be in for the bedtime routine.

"Ok, Mommy and Daddy," all three boys said.

**Getting the boys ready for bed**

We have a bedtime routine with the boys, a story, tucking them in, and kissing them good night. For the story, we alternate days, today is my turn to read the story. Their favorite one is "The Three Little Mini-Cons." I started reading:

_Once upon a time, there were three little Mini-Cons and it was time for them to leave their base and seek out their own bases. Before they left, the Main-Con told them 'I want all of you to do your best, because doing your best will get you far in the world.'_

_The first little Mini-Con wanted his base built quickly, so he built it out of aluminum._

_The second little Mini-Con wanted a stronger base, so he built it out of steel._

_The third little Mini-Con wanted the strongest base, so he built it out titanium._

_One day, a big bad Decepticon, who loved to suck out the Energon out of little Mini-Cons, came along and saw the first little Mini-Con in his base of aluminum. He said, 'Little Mini-Con, let me in or I will blast your base down.'_

_'Not by the wiring in my system.'_

_Of course, the Decepticon blast the base down and sucked out the Energon out of the first little Mini-Con._

_The Decepticon then came to the base of steel. _

_'Little Mini-Con, let me in or I will blast your base down.'_

_'Not by the wiring in my system.'_

_Of course, the Decepticon blast the base down and sucked out the Energon out of the second little Mini-Con._

_The Decepticon then came to the base of titanium._

_'Little Mini-Con, let me in or I will blast your base down.'_

_'Not by the wiring in my system.'_

_Well, the Decepticon blast the base, but he could not blast down that titanium base._

_But the Decepticon was a sly old Decepticon and he climbed up the roof to look for a way into the titanium base._

_The little Mini-Con saw the Decepicon climb up on the roof and lit a roaring fire in the fireplace and placed on it a large kettle of Energon._

_When the Decepticon finally found the hole in the chimney he crawled down and KERSPLASH right into that kettle of Energon and that was the end of his troubles with the big bad Decepticon._

_The next day the little Mini-Con invited the Main-Con over. He said 'You see it is just as I told you. The way to get along in the world is to do things as well as you can.' Fortunately for that little Mini-Con, he learned that lesson. And he just lived happily ever after!_

I ended the story and tuck each boy in.

I went over to Aries's bed to tuck him in, "Good night, Aries, I love you." I then kissed him on the forehead.

My beloved Alexis said, "Good night, Aries, I love you." She then kissed him on the forehead.

"Night, Mommy and Daddy, I love you too."

I then went over to Orion's bed to tuck him in, "Good night, Orion, I love you." I then kissed him on the forehead.

My beloved Alexis said, "Good night, Orion, I love you." She then kissed him on the forehead.

"Night, Mommy and Daddy, I love you too."

I then went over to Taurus's bed to tuck him in, "Good night, Taurus, I love you." I then kissed him on the forehead.

My beloved Alexis said, "Good night, Taurus, I love you." She then kissed him on the forehead.

"Night, Mommy and Daddy, I love you too."

We slowly leave their room to allow them recharge for the night. My beloved Alexis went to our room, but I stayed at the doorway to watch my three little boys fall into recharge. It felt like yesterday that I became a spark father to triplet sparklings and now I am going to be a spark father again. I then left their room and headed towards our room.

**In Starscream's and Alexis's room**

I walked into our room and lay down on the bed next to my beloved Alexis.

"The boys fell into recharge?"

"Yeah, they are recharging peacefully. When I watch them recharged, I thought about the day when they were sparked and now I am going to be a spark father again."

"For this little sparkling, what do you hope this one is?"

"I have a feeling that we are going to have a little femme sparkling." Ever since the boys were sparked, I hope for a little femme sparkling, the one that will be Daddy's little girl.

"What do you think of the name Lyra for our daughter?"

"I love it, my beloved Alexis."

"Night, my beloved Starscream."

"Night, my beloved Alexis."

We then kissed each other good night and went into recharge with my beloved Alexis in my arms.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Chapter 9 will focus on Alexis's pregnancy and the sparking of their little sparkling. HINT: They are getting a little girl.


	9. The Sparking of Lyra

**Chapter Notes: **This is the chapter that you are waiting for, the sparking of Starscream's and Alexis's daughter, Lyra. I am introducing the Transformer 2007 Movie Universe Ratchet.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Sparking of Lyra**

**Two months later at home**

"Today, we are going to find out what our little sparkling is going to be," my beloved sparkmate told me. We are getting ready to go to the medical bay for my beloved Alexis's check up. Today, we are going to find out if we are going to have a boy sparkling or a girl sparkling. We are taking the boys along so that they could see their new brother or sister growing inside their mother.

"I hope that my spark is right. I have a feeling that we are getting a little girl and I bet that she will look just like you." I have that feeling ever since I found out that I am going to be a spark father again.

"Just like Aries looks just like you, with the exception of his optics." Aries's optics are green, the same color as his mother's. In fact, all the boys have green optics. My optics are orange and I have a feeling that my little girl will have orange optics like me.

"Mommy, Daddy, why are we going to see Red Alert?" Taurus asked. "We are not sick and I hate shots."

"Taurus, Mommy and Daddy are taking you and your brothers with us because we are going to find out what the sparkling is going to be. In other words, you and your brothers are going to find out if you are getting a brother or sister," my beloved Alexis explained to him.

"Ok, Mommy."

"Well, boys, are you ready? We are leaving shortly," I said.

"Ok, Daddy. I'm ready," they said.

Once the boys were ready to go, we left home and head over to the medical bay to find out what our little sparkling is going to be.

**At the medical bay**

"Alexis, Starscream, it is good to see you," Red Alert said, "and I see that you brought the boys."

"Well, we want to show them their little brother or sister," I told Red Alert. My beloved Alexis sat down on the exam table.

"Their jet modes fit them perfectly, especially since they are named after constellations. Do you have a name pick out for this one?"

"We only picked out a girl's name, Lyra. We have a feeling that this sparkling is going to be a little girl," I told Red Alert. I then turned to my beloved Alexis, "Is that right, my beloved sparkmate?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Well, you two, if you want to find out if you are right, we can find out right now," Red Alert told us. "Alexis, I need you to lie down on the exam table so that I can do the scan."

"Ok, Red Alert."

Red Alert scanned my beloved Alexis's belly and smiled at the scan results. Once he reviewed them, he told us, "You two are both right, it is going to be a little girl."

"Did you hear that, we are having a little girl," my beloved Alexis told me.

"Yeah, I sure did. My spark is right." I then turned to our boys, "Boys, did you hear that, you getting a little sister."

"A sister, Daddy?" Orion asked.

"Yes, Orion, a sister. Red Alert scanned Mommy to check the sparkling and found out that the sparkling is going to be your little sister."

"Can I see, Daddy?"

"You can see the scan of Lyra inside Mommy, Orion."

"Who's Lyra, Daddy?"

"Lyra is the name that we picked for your sister."

"Ok. Can I watch her being sparked, Daddy?"

"Yeah, you can watch her being sparked."

Orion then went to his brothers and said, "Aries and Taurus, did you hear that we are getting a little sister and Mommy and Daddy already got her name picked out."

"What name did Mommy and Daddy picked out for our little sister, Orion?" Taurus asked him.

"They are going to name her Lyra."

"Oh, another constellation name, like us. Mommy and Daddy named us after constellations because they love the stars." Aries said.

"Boys, do you want to see the scan of Lyra inside Mommy?"

"Yeah, Daddy," all three boys said. All three boys then walked up to both my beloved Alexis and me to see the scan.

"Here, Aries, let me give you a boost so that you can see the scan," Red Alert said.

"Thanks, Red Alert."

"I will give Orion and Taurus a boost so that they can see the scan, Red Alert."

"Ok, Starscream."

Both Red Alert and I showed the boys their little sister inside their mother.

"Look boys, there is your sister," I told my boys.

"Starscream, I need to talk to you about something. Can you step into my office please?"

"Yeah, I can, Red Alert." I then turned to my beloved Alexis, "Red Alert needs to talk to me about something, my beloved sparkmate."

"I hope that Lyra is ok."

"I will let you know what Red Alert says."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too, my beloved Alexis." I then turned to the boys and told them to be good and listen to Mommy.

Red Alert and I went to his office. Once we are in, he closed the door.

"Starscream, during the month of October, when your daughter is due, I am not going to be here. Optimus is going to send me to do my Cybertron rotation, so Ratchet will be here to do the delivery."

"I will let Alexis know about it. Does Ratchet know the story about me and Alexis?"

"About you being an ex-Decepticon and Alexis being a former human, yes he knows about it. I send him regular updates and he is really surprised that you joined the Autobots, fell in love, bonded, and having three little boys. He will be surprised that you and Alexis are expecting a little girl."

"I bet that he is. It is a good thing that Optimus gave us a three bedroom family quarters. I got the nursery done for Lyra. I am using the same stuff that I used for the boys, but I am painting the walls purple with teal trim. Sam, Mikaela, Bumblebee, and Arcee donated some more supplies."

"I bet that it will look nice."

"Red Alert, we need to let Alexis know that Ratchet will be delivering our daughter."

"Ok, Starscream."

We left Red Alert's office and my beloved Alexis have a worried look on her face. She asked me, "Is everything ok with Lyra?"

"She is fine, but Red Alert needs to tell you something."

"Ok, sweetie." Then she turned towards Red Alert and asked, "Red Alert, what do you need to tell me?"

"Alexis, in October, when your daughter will be sparked, I will doing my rotation on Cybertron, so Ratchet will be here delivering your daughter. I already told Starscream that I gave Ratchet regular updates on your pregnancy and the boys. He is really excited about working here."

"I have not met him yet, so I am wondering if you could introduce him to me and the boys."

"It is no problem, Alexis. Excuse me, I hear the door knocked, must be Ratchet," Red Alert said, excusing himself to answer the door.

"Red Alert, it is good to see you," Ratchet said.

"It is good to see you too, Ratchet. How was the travel?"

"Too long for me. Good to be here."

Red Alert and Ratchet turned towards us and introduced us. "Ratchet, you already know Starscream. This is his sparkmate Alexis and their triplet boys. The red and white one is Aries, the purple and white on is Orion, and the teal and white one is Taurus. They are expecting a daughter in October."

"It was nice seeing you, Starscream, and meeting your family."

"It is a pleasure, Ratchet. The boys are getting tired and it is their nap time, so we need be heading out soon."

"Ok, Starscream. I will assist Red Alert during the examinations until he leaves for Cybertron in two months."

"Ok, thanks. Bye."

"Boys, it was pleasure to meet you."

"Thanks Ratchet," all three boys said.

**Four months later-At home just before Lyra's sparking**

My beloved Alexis woke up with pain near where she is carrying our daughter and woke me up from a deep recharge.

"What is it, my beloved sparkmate?"

"I think it is time for Lyra to be born. Can you get the boys? I will call Ratchet on the com-link."

"Ok, I will get them."

I left our room and headed towards the boys' room. When I got to their room, I opened their door and they were deeply in recharge. I turned on the lights and they woke up. I went to their bookcase and grabbed their favorite book, _The Three Little Mini-Cons_, to entertain them while their mother brings their sister into the world.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Taurus asked.

"What time is it?" Aries asked.

"Is Mommy ok, Daddy?" Orion asked.

"For your questions, Taurus and Orion, Mommy is ready to bring your sister in the world. Aries, it is 3 AM. I need all of you to get up so that we can go to the medical bay. Mommy is contacting Ratchet now."

"Ok, Daddy." The boys then got up from their beds and went with me to the living room. Once we got into the living room, my beloved Alexis just got done talking with Ratchet.

"So, what did Ratchet said?"

"He said that we should head over there now."

"Did you tell him that we are bringing the boys?"

"Yeah, I told him that we are bringing the boys. Did you bring _The Three Little Mini-Cons_?"

"Yeah, I brought it. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"Anything for you, my beloved Alexis."

**At the medical bay-Lyra's sparking**

"Starscream, bring Alexis to the exam table so that your daughter can be born."

"Ok, Ratchet." I then turned to the boys, "I need to get Mommy situated so that she can bring your sister into the world. I brought over _The Three Little Mini-Cons_ so that you three can practice your reading skills."

"Ok, Daddy," Aries said. I handed the book to Aries and the boys went through the book, mostly looking at the pictures.

While I was talking to the boys, I heard my beloved Alexis yelled at Ratchet while he gave her instructions.

"Alexis, I need you to relax and breathe deeply."

"I am, you idiot!" She then turned to me and said, "I need you here."

I rushed over to her to calm her down. During her pregnancies, I am the only one that can calm her down. I help her out whenever she needs help, even with her Energon cravings.

"I am here, my beloved sparkmate. I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

Ratchet got a serious look on his face after checking things over and started handing out instructions. "Alexis, it looks like that you are ready to push. I need for you to position yourself to deliver your sparkling. Starscream, I want you behind Alexis when she is ready to push."

"Ok, Ratchet," we both told him. I positioned myself behind my beloved Alexis while she positioned herself for delivery. Once we got into position, I called out to the boys, "Boys, Mommy is getting ready to bring your sister into the world." Once I got done talking to them, they ran by the exam table.

"I see that you brought the boys over. I bet that they are excited about meeting their sister."

"We want them to be involved from the start. It helps them adjust to having a new sibling."

Ratchet then got more serious. "Alexis, I need you to push, ok?"

"Alright, I am ready."

"Now push, Alexis."

My beloved Alexis pushed with all her might and two pushes later, a purple and teal girl sparkling with orange optics arrived. Our little daughter, Lyra. I am a now a spark father to a little girl.

Ratchet called out to me two minutes later, "Starscream, do you want to cut the cord?" What silly question is that, of course, I want to cut the cord. I cut my sons' cords when they were sparked and now I am going to cut my daughter's cord.

"You know that I do." I walked over where Ratchet is at, where he handed me a pair of scissors, and I cut the cord. After I cut the cord, I said my first words to my little daughter, "Hi, Lyra, I'm your daddy."

"I need to check her systems and make sure that everything is ok. When I am done, you and Alexis can hold her and the boys meet their little sister. When you are having family time, I am going to make the announcement." Ratchet then checked Lyra's systems and said, "Everything looks good. I will bring her over." Ratchet then brought over our little daughter, "Alexis, here is someone that wants to meet you."

"Ratchet, hand her over to me." Ratchet then handed Lyra to my beloved Alexis. When Lyra is safely in her mother's arms, the boys came over to see her. My beloved Alexis showed them their little sister. Ratchet then head over to the comlink to make the announcement of Lyra's arrival.

"Is that Lyra, Mommy?" all three them asked.

"Yes, it is Lyra." She then spoke to Lyra, "Lyra, these are your big brothers. Boys, come up and say hi to Lyra."

"Hi, Lyra, I'm Aries."

"Hi, Lyra, I'm Orion."

"Hi, Lyra, I'm Taurus."

When the boys said hi to their sister, I took out the camera for a family picture. I called out to Ratchet, "Ratchet, can you take a picture of me and my family?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Ratchet then walked over and I handed him the camera. I got the boys situated for the picture and I let Ratchet know that we are ready for the picture.

Ratchet then got himself ready and said, "Smile now," and took the picture of me and my entire family, my beloved sparkmate Alexis, my five year old triplet sons Aries, Orion, and Taurus, and finally, my newsparked daughter Lyra.

* * *

**Author's** **note: **Chapter 10 takes place a year later at Lyra's first sparkingday party. The epilogue takes place in the present day when Starscream looks back on the past 10 years and spends time with his family.


	10. Lyra's First Sparkingday

**Chapter Notes:** This is the final chapter before the epilogue. This chapter takes place a year after Lyra's sparking at her first sparkingday party. _The Baby Sparklings: Learning to be a Seeker_ DVD set is a parody of _The Baby Einstein _DVD collection.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Lyra's First Sparkingday**

**One year later, Lyra's first sparkingday party**

"Hey, where is the sparkingday girl at?" Bumblebee asked when he arrived at the lounge at the Autobot base with Sam, Mikaela, and Arcee for Lyra's first sparkingday party. We have the lounge decorated with balloons, streamers and a "Happy First Sparkingday Lyra" banner. Like any other party, we have food, both human food and Energon food, plus three cakes, a large human cake, a large Energon cake, and a small Energon one for Lyra.

"We got some presents for her," Mikaelamentioned.

"She is playing with her brothers," I told her. "Mikaela, the presents go on the table near the cake."

"Ok, Starscream." Mikaela and Arcee put their gifts along with Sam's and Bumblebee's on the table.

"So, Screamer, how does it feel to be the spark dad to triplets and now a little girl?" Sam asked

"Well, Sam, it feels good to have four sparklings. They, along with my beloved Alexis made me to be a better Transformer."

"That is good, Screamer. I could never imagine you having a daughter, but the past year, you took Lyra everywhere."

"Well, Sam, I want to show off my little girl to everyone. She is so cute, just looks like her mommy."

"I bet that when she turns five, that she will pick the same jet mode as Alexis, like the boys picked the same jet mode as you."

"Sam if you look at Lyra, she already have her jet mode. Alexis and I gave it to her for her sparkingday." I pointed Lyra for Sam to show him her new jet mode.

"That is a great jet mode, Screamer."

Lyra, along with Taurus, walked towards me. Taurus is holding her hands, trying to teach her how to walk. She is getting really good; hopefully she can walk on her own.

"Lyra, I am going to let you go and you walk towards Daddy," Taurus told her. Taurus then let go of his sister's hands and she started to take her first steps.

I lowered myself down towards the floor with my arms spread out, telling her, "Lyra, walk to Daddy." Lyra walked from Taurus to me, and once she came to me, I picked her up and said, "My little girl just took her first steps."

Watching from the sides is my beloved Alexis. She walked to me and asked for Lyra. I handed our daughter to her and she told her, "You walked to Daddy."

Lyra just said, "Walk to Daddy."

"Well, I would love to celebrate Lyra's first steps, but I think that it is time to start the party," my beloved Alexis told me, "so we need to gather the guests for presents."

"I will get their attention," I told her, and before long, I said, "We are going open presents and then have cake and ice cream."

All the guests got their presents from the table and handed them to us for Lyra to open, or at least try to open. During the gift opening, Lyra sat on my lap with her new F-15 Eagle jet mode, the same jet mode as her mommy that I uploaded into her system, her gift from Mommy and me.

Mikaela handed her and Sam's present first, "This is from Sam and me." Lyra tore it open and it was a stuffed Autobot Seeker, and she hugged it. "Sam and I worked on it together, he designed it and I sew it together. We figure that she will be a Seeker like her parents and brothers."

Rad then handed his, Fred's, Billy's, and Carlos's present. "This is from all of us, Alexis and Starscream." Lyra tore it open and it was _The Baby Sparklings: Learning to be a Seeker _DVD set. "We thought that it will help Lyra to be a seeker."

Optimus then handed the gift from the Autobots, "All the Autobots chipped in for this gift." Lyra tore it open and it was a toddler sparkling bed painted purple and teal.

Last, but not least, Aries, Orion, and Taurus walked up and gave Lyra their unwrapped present, a copy of their favorite rechargetime story, _The Three Little Mini-Cons._

"Lyra, this is our favorite rechargetime story," Aries said.

"We hope that you will like it, Lyra," Orion said.

"Mommy and Daddy will read it to you just before recharge and we can read it to you at anytime," Taurus said.

After all of the presents were opened, it was time for cake and ice cream. We sang "Happy Sparkingday" to Lyra and gave her the small Energon cake. Lyra took the Energon cake and covered herself in it, just like her brothers did on their first sparkingday. I laughed and took a picture of Lyra all covered in the Energon cake.

**End of flashbacks**

* * *

**Author's Note:** The epilogue is in the present day of four year old Lyra getting her parents and brothers to play Energon tea party with her. It is a songfic based on the song "Lucky Love" by Ace of Base.


	11. Epologue: Lucky Love

**Chapter Notes: **This is the epilogue for _The Love Story of Starscream and Alexis_. This takes place in the present day; 10 years after Starscream and Alexis first met. Aries, Orion, and Taurus (the triplet boys) are 9 years old and Lyra is 4 years old. It is a songfic based on the song, "Lucky Love" by Ace of Base.I thought that this song fits Starscream and Alexis perfectly because they are lucky to have each other. The rank Autobot Seeker Commander is a fictional Autobot rank that I created.

* * *

**Epilogue: Lucky Love**

**Present day**

**Starscream is looking back the last 10 years of his life in his family quarter's living room.**

_Life is a paradise  
Woah whoa ya _

I was sitting in our living room in our family quarters at the Autobot base, just thinking about the last 10 years of my life, about how I met my beloved Alexis, fall in love, bonded, and have four beautiful sparklings with her, triplet boys and a little girl. My little girl joined me in the living room with her Energon tea party set.

"Hey, Daddy, what are you doing?" my four year daughter Lyra asked me.

"Well, Lyra, I been thinking about my life the past 10 years of my life."

"So, what happened those past 10 years, Daddy?"

"Well, 10 years ago, Mommy and I first met, fell in love, and bonded. Nine months after our bonding night, your brothers Aries, Orion, and Taurus were sparked and five years later, you were sparked. I am glad that I met Mommy."

"Why are you glad that you met Mommy, Daddy?"

"Well, Lyra, if I have not met Mommy, I would not have the four best sparklings ever."

"Aww, Daddy." Then she gives me a big hug.

"Thanks, Lyra."

"Daddy, do you know something?"

"What is it, Lyra?"

"I love you so much, Daddy."

"I love you too, Lyra."

_Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven  
I know I know  
Cause I've been there with you tonight  
Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven  
I know I know  
Cause I've been there with you tonight _

Every time when I think about my beloved Alexis and my four sparklings, it brings a peace of heaven to me. Ten years and four sparklings later, our love for each grows more and more each day and we share that love with each other and our four sparklings. I could think about my beloved Alexis and our sparklings all days, but Lyra interrupted my thoughts.

"Daddy, do you want to play Energon tea party with me?"

"Sure, I will play Energon tea party with you. Mommy and your brothers should be home soon, so we can get everything ready for it before they come home. How about we get the Energon tea and the Energon sandwiches and serve them during the Energon tea party. Let's go into the kitchen and get them for the Energon tea party. Just leave the Energon tea party set in the living room until we get everything ready."

"Ok, Daddy."

We headed towards the kitchen to get things ready for the Energon tea party.

"Daddy, what do we need for an Energon tea party other than Energon tea and Energon sandwiches?"

"How about some Energon sugar and Energon lemon juice to add into the Energon tea and some Energon cookies."

"What kind of Energon cookies?"

"Well, we got chocolate chip and sugar."

"Both look good. I know that Taurus likes Energon sugar cookies."

_I believe life could be paradise once again (once again...)  
And the love we thought we lost is sleeping within  
Close your eyes  
It's something for you_

Just Lyra and I were getting things ready for her Energon tea party, Taurus came home from school.

"Dad, where are you at?"

"I'm in the kitchen with Lyra, Taurus."

Taurus went into the kitchen and saw Lyra and me getting things ready for the Energon tea party. "Let me guess, Dad, Lyra talked you into having a tea party with her and you are preparing the Energon tea, Energon sandwiches, and getting the Energon cookies."

"She figured that her brothers need an after school snack and thought by playing tea party, it will give her some time with you, Aries, and Orion. I know that Orion got seeker practice, but why Aries is not home?"

"He is hanging out with Sam and Bumblebee."

"Ok, Taurus. I do wish that he will let me or Mom know beforehand. I will have a talk with him when he gets home."

"Hey, Dad, for the tea party, is there going to be Energon sugar cookies?"

"Yeah, there will be. Lyra mentioned that you love them."

"She is right, Dad, I do love them. Do you need any help?"

"Yeah, I do. Help Lyra with the sandwiches."

"Ok, Dad." Taurus then joined his sister to help her with the sandwiches.

_Lucky Love belongs in teenage heaven  
I know I know  
Cause I've been there with you tonight  
Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven  
I know I know  
I'm a prisoner of hope alone_

"Hey, Taurus, want an Energon sugar cookie?"

"Well, I could have one, Lyra, but how about this, I will have one with the tea party."

"Ok, Taurus. Do you know when Orion and Aries will be home?"

"They should be home soon, Lyra. Look, we got the Energon sandwiches done for the Energon tea party."

_We are young and we are old we're falling like leaves (like leaves...)  
And your heart's so full of soul it makes me believe  
Once again It's something for you_

I looked over the Energon sandwiches and I'm impressed that they did a good job with them.I got the Energon tea done along with the Energon sugar and Energon lemon juice all ready to go for the Energon tea party.

"How about we take the stuff into the dining room and get everything set up before Mommy, Aries, and Orion come home? Lyra, you take the Energon sandwiches, Taurus, you take the Energon cookies and I will the rest of the stuff. Taurus, I also want you to help me carrying the dishes."

"Ok, Daddy."

"Ok, Dad."

_Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven  
I know I know  
Cause I've been there with you tonight  
Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven  
I know I know  
Cause I've been there with you tonight_

Today is a good day for me because I am going to have some time with my sparklings before my beloved Alexis comes home from work. My beloved Alexis open her own spa and massage parlor on base, Alexis's Spa and Massage Parlor, where Autobots can get spa treatments and massages. Mostly femmes go there, to relax and catch up on news (that what they say, but I think it is gossip).

_A bridge over time it what you need to see the light  
To see the light_

As for me, I am now the Autobot Seeker Commander, which is a rank down from the Autobot Air Commander. Jetfire thought that the Autobot Seeker Commander is a good position for me, due to my knowledge of air combat. Before I joined the Autobots; the only thing that I care for was power, now the only things that I care for are my beloved sparkmate Alexis and our four beautiful sparklings, Aries, Orion, Taurus, and Lyra. My beloved Alexis knew about my Decepticon past and she looked past that because all she sees in me is my love for her and our sparklings. My sparklings don't know about my Decepticon past and I am not sure if I should tell them because I worry that they might get sparklingnapped or worse killed by the Decepticons for being the sparklings of a Decepticon traitor.

_Woah yeah_

When we got everything set upfor the Energon tea party, Aries, Orion, and my beloved Alexis came home.

"Wow, Lyra, did you talked Daddy and Taurus into doing the tea party?" my beloved sparkmate asked our daughter.

"I talked Daddy into playing tea party, but he thought about doing it for real and he got Taurus to help out."

My beloved Alexis smiled at me and gave me a kiss.

"Orion how was seeker practice?" I asked.

"It was tough, Dad. It seems like that everyone have high expectations of me, for being the sparkling of the Autobot Seeker Commander. It is like as if I have to be a role model for the new seekers."

"Orion, the only thing that you can do is to become the best seeker that you can, not to follow everyone's expectations because you are my son."

"I will keep that in mind, Dad."

I turned towards Aries, "Aries, why did not tell me that you went to hang out with Sam and Bumblebee after school?"

"How did you know that, Dad?"

"Taurus told me and the next time that you decide to hang out with Sam and Bumblebee, you should let me know."

"Ok, Dad, I'm sorry."

After I got done talking to Aries, Lyra said, "Daddy, everyone here, so we can start the Energon tea party."

"Ok, Lyra. I will let everyone know." I then turned to my family and said, "Lyra wants to start the Energon tea party_._"

"Ok, Dad," all three boys said.

We sat down and have the best Energon tea party. It allows us to spend time together as a family without the distractions.

"Daddy, I am enjoying this family time. Can we do Energon tea party as part of our weekly family night?"

"Yeah, Lyra, we can do it as part of our weekly family night." I then turned to the boys, "Boys, what weekly activity do you want to be a part of family time?"

"I want game night, Dad," Aries said.

"I want story night, Dad," Orion said.

"I want movie night, Dad," Taurus said.

"They all good choices, boys. Next week will be game night."

We enjoyed our family night themed Energon tea party for the remainder of the night.

_Lucky love  
Lucky loooove  
Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven  
Lucky love  
Lucky loooove  
Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven (I know I know)_

After the Energon tea party, I noticed that our sparklings were getting tired. "It is getting late and the boys have school in the morning, so I think it is time for recharge."

The boys got up and gave both their mom and me hugs and kisses and saying "good night, I love you."

Lyra was getting tired too, so I carried her to her bed and lay her down before reading _The Three Little_ Mini_-Cons_ to her and tucking her in.

After I read her the story and tucking her in, I gave my daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Night, Lyra, I love you."

"Night Daddy, I love you too."

My beloved Alexis also gave her a kiss on the forehead, "Night, Lyra, I love you."

"Night Mommy, I love you too."

My beloved Alexis left Lyra's room and headed towards ours. I stayed for a half hour, just watching my little girl fall into recharge. She looks so peaceful when she is recharging. It reminds me of the time when her brothers were her age while I stood at their door watching them fall into recharge. I guess that being a spark father brings changes to me and those changes made me to be a better Transformer and I am glad for those changes. I want to be the best Transformer for my sparklings.

_Lucky love belong in teenage heaven  
I know I know  
Cause I've been there with you tonight (rocket there with you)  
Lucky love belongs in teenage heaven  
I know I know  
I'm a prisoner of hope alone _

After we put the sparklings to bed, my beloved Alexis and I spend some alone time in our room, bonding like crazy.

"Can you believe that we been bonded for ten years, my beloved sparkmate, and have four beautiful sparklings?" I asked my beloved Alexis while kissing her.

My beloved Alexis kissed me and responded, "Ten years sure went by fast, especially when our sparklings were sparked."

"In honor of our ten year bonding anniversary, do you want to go to the Cybertron Spa and Massage Parlor, do some site seeing, and take our sparklings along?"

"I will love that, having a family trip to Cybertron. I bet that the sparklings will love it."

"I know that they will love it." I then kissed my beloved Alexis and she went into recharge for the night in my arms. I then went into recharge for the night, thinking about the past ten years of our life together. Ten years and four sparklings later, we are still so much in love and will be forever.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is the epilogue of _The Love Story of Starscream and Alexis_. There will be a sequel that focuses on their triplet sparklings, Aries, Orion, Taurus, titled _The Attack and Sparklingnapping of the Triplet Sparklings _and it will be action packed. NOTE FOR ARTISTS: I do accept fan art relating to my stories.


End file.
